


Pokemon: The Galar Adventure

by SonicTitanic23



Series: The Pokemon Adventures [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: 15 years after Collin and Lillie have their child Robyn, it's time for her to follow in the footsteps of her father and become a Pokemon Trainer! What will she encounter? Who will she face? What will her Pokemon team be? Can she even live up to her father's legacy? She hopes she can answer that as she travels the Galar Region!
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Pokemon Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pokemon: The Galar Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys look! I'm coming back to the Adventure series! Now before we get to the meat of the story, couple of things I wanna lay out.
> 
> 1\. Some of you who may or may not have been reading my other two (three but it's not really canon) fics may notice that The Ultra Adventure is not finished. Well I hate to say it but I've been struggling for ages to go back to it and it's why it took me a while to continue these fics. So until further notice, The Ultra Adventure is on hold. Despite this, elements that happened in my story for Ultra will be mentioned in this. These haven't happened within that story so sorry for spoiling I guess?
> 
> 2\. Yes this is a continuation of other fics. You don't need to read them to understand the story, but for the sake of knowing the characters, it's best you do.
> 
> 3\. The characters Robyn (Gloria), Hop, Marnie and Bede are aged up to be 15 rather than 10/11. Gives me a bit more freedom with them I feel.
> 
> With that said, on with the show!

**Pokemon: The Galar Adventure  
**

**Chapter 1: When I'm Cleaning Windows**

"IT'S NECK AND NECK HERE FOLKS! IT'S LEON'S CHARIZARD VS RAIHAN'S DURALUDON! BOTH ARE GIGANTAMX AND THE ENERGY IS OVERFLOWING! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP!?" shouted the announcer at the top of his voice. "WILL LEON RETAIN HIS CHAMPION STATUS? OR WILL HIS LONG STANDING RIVAL RAIHAN TAKE IT FROM HIM?!" Robyn watched in awe, her hands shaking as she held up her phone. She was so into it that her mouth was opened wide and eyes glued to the screen. She had no idea who was gonna win but it was getting intense.

***BING BING*  
**

"CRAP!" Robyn nearly dropped the phone which broke her out of her frozen stupor. She fixed herself up and looked to see who texted her. Was none other than her mother, Lillie. Robyn couldn't help but letting out a sigh, as she knew why her mother was texting her. She opened up the message. 

_Hey Honey! Just wanted to know if you cleaned the windows?_

_You promised you'd do them before Hop comes over?_

_Yeah Mam, I know. I'm doing it now. By the way, you and Dad coming home tonight?_

_Yes we are! We just finished up checking on the last floor of the Galar Aether Foundation._

_Everything is now fully operational._

_We should be home later this afternoon._

_OK mam! See ya then. Love you! xxx  
_

_Love you too! xxx :)_

Robyn got up from the couch, stretched and yawned, the match she was watching abandoned. She went to the utility to get out a bucket and cleaning equipment and changed into old torn clothes to not stain her new clothes. She tied her long dark brown hair in a bun and headed outside. The warm Galar Summer air hit her the second she came out, seeing the Wooloo roll their way around the field next to her. She said aside the cleaning equipment to get the ladder around the back, returning and setting it up. Once everything was ready to go, she started cleaning the windows, singing while she did. 

"♫ Now I go cleanin' windows to earn an honest bob  
For a nosy parker it's an interestin' job

Now it's a job that just suits me  
A window cleaner you would be  
If you can see what I can see  
When I'm cleanin' windows

  
Honeymoonin' couples too  
You should see them bill 'n coo  
You'd be surprised at things they do  
When I'm cleanin' windows

  
In my profession I'll work hard  
But I'll never stop  
I'll climb this blinkin' ladder  
Till I get right to the top

  
The blushin' bride, she looks divine  
The bridegroom he is doin' fine  
I'd rather have his job than mine  
When I'm cleanin' windows. ♫"

Robyn whistled and sang as she cleaned the windows. She was just about done by the time she saw Hop bounding up the road to her house. She smiled and got off the ladder. "How are ya Hop!" she called out.

"Been doing fine Robyn! Did you see Leon's exhibition match?" he asked.

"Couldn't watch it fully. Had to do the windows. Mam and Dad are coming home today. Let me guess, Leon won?"

"Damn right he did! Lee always wins!" said Hop, getting excited about his brother. "But that's not why I'm up here. Leon is just a few minutes away from Wedgehurst now, and I'm going to pick him up. He says he has a surprise for us!" That caught Robyn's attention right away. Hop has been talking about the "surprise" for over two months now as if it was a code word. Both knew what it meant.

"Are you sure? Like, are you absolutely sure? Don't mess with me here Hop!"

"Nope! Come on, get out of those rags and let's get to the station!" Robyn rushed into the house and practically threw off her old clothes and had a quick wash. She got out and put on her fresh new clothes. She wore a pink dress shirt, a gray knitted coat, a dark gray beret and black boots. She had a once over of herself before grabbing her bag, a bag that her mother and father got her for when she would start her journey. She walked outside to meet a rather impatient Hop.

"Oh wow! I didn't actually think you'd be carrying that bag!" he said, commenting on the size of it. "You could carry the whole of Galar in it!

"Oh shut it you!" said Robyn, laughing. "I had to you know. Mam and Dad got it for me." Hop nodded in understanding.

"You know, I've still yet to see your Dad and Lee have a battle. I wonder who would win?" he pondered as the two began to make their way towards Wedgehurst.

"I'd guess you'd back up your brother huh?"

"Oh yeah for sure! Even still, knowing how good your Dad is, it's hard to tell who would win." he confessed. "I mean your Dad is like, the best trainer in the world. Lee looked up to him! It's wild to think isn't it?" Robyn however looked down. She loved her Dad with all her heart, but something was bothering her and it's only gotten worse as she got older. She didn't know what it was though and it scared her. She shook off the feeling and smiled.

"Maybe we should ask them to battle later today? Who knows, they may do it!"

"Man that's gonna be so cool!" The two continued to talk as the entered Wedgehurst, noticing a large crowd of people gathering around the train station.

"CHAMP! YOUR HOME!"

"CAN YOU SIGN MY POSTER!?"

"CAN I GET A PICTURE!?"

"Gee I wonder if Lee is home." said Hop, laughing at his own joke. The two made their way into the crowd where they could see Leon being bombarded with fans asking him to sign stuff.

"Thank you everyone for your support! But I really need to get home!" he said. The crowd got the message and walked away, with a couple of people still around just watching on. Leon took a deep breathe now that he was able to and noticed his brother. "HOP!"

"LEE!" the two brothers ran at each other and hugged one another.

"How's my bro doing? Did you grow while I was gone?" Leon teased, ruffling his hair.

"Come off it Lee! It's only been two months!"

"Yeah but two months is still a long time." Leon lets go of the hug and looks to see Robyn. "Ah hey Robyn! Glad to see you! All is will within the Clarkson family?"

"Yeah! Mam and Dad are on their way home today!" she explained.

"Awesome! Hopefully they get here soon to see the surprise I have for you two! I'll see you at the house!" he said rushing off, leaving the teens by themselves.

".....I better go on ahead. You know what Lee's like, he'll end up getting lost! See you at the house!" shouted Hop as he ran off to catch up to his brother. Robyn couldn't help but laugh at the two brothers trying to race back home. She decides to take it in her stride and walks to their home.

* * *

By the time Robyn got to their house, both Leon and Hop where out of breathe. Their mother, Gloira, walked out and handed the two some fresh water.

"I knew this would happen. You two always do this, racing home and then complain about being out of breathe." she said with a chuckle. "Drink up, you'll need it. And hello to you Robyn!"

"Hello Gloria!" she said, waving at the two. "You lot love to compete huh?"

"A-At any chance we get!" said Hop, breathless. "J-Just give us a s-second!" Both boys fell onto the ground in a heap and the two women couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, there was a loud flapping noise coming from above. It was at Corviknight Taxi. The Corviknight dropped down and two people got out.

"MAM! DAD!" shouted Robyn as she rushed towards her parents and tackled them into a hug. "I thought you said you wouldn't be home till later?"

"Well we couldn't miss out on our daughter getting her first Pokemon." said Collin, knowing very well what the surprise was. Meanwhile, Hop and Leon got off from the ground and fixed themselves.

"Mr and Mrs Clarkson! So nice to see you!" said Hop, trying to sound formal to them. Lillie giggled at the sight.

"Oh please, stop with the Mr and Mrs. I think we've gone way past that now Hop."

"Yeah, but like.....y'know." said Hop as he began to mumble. Collin meanwhile walked up to Leon and shook his hand.

"Hows Galar's champ doing? Rose treating you right?" he said with a hint of snark in his voice.

"He is. As for being champ, is hard work but worth it! You'd know that wouldn't you?"

"No not really." Collin smirked with that comment and walked over to Robyn. "You look so grown up. Hard to believe that my little girl is ready to travel."

"Well we gotta grow up some day Dad." she said simply.

"*ahem*, may I have you two attention?" said Leon, looking at Hop and Robyn. "You two ready to see what your "not so much a surprise" surprise is?!"

"YES!" shouted Hop, with Robyn looking just as excited. Gloria, Collin and Lillie looked on at the children, smiling like crazing.

"Those two are full of energy aren't they?" said Gloria.

"Aye. I'm just happy that Robyn is comfortable with traveling on her own now." said Collin.

"And we'll support her along the way, right Collin?"

"Yep. We'll support our daughter." he said with a warms smile plastered on his face. Robyn and Hop were watching Leon take out three Pokeballs from his bag. He shot them a smile and was ready to throw them.

"Okay! Come on out you guys!" he shouted, throwing the Pokeballs into the air. Robyn knew that this was the moment that her Pokemon Adventure was about to begin.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was that?! Hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm unsure when I'm gonna be posting chapters, I don't want to cause burnout. But right now I have a plan and hopefully it all works out. With that said, reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!


End file.
